Hypocrosy
by lostfish
Summary: A friend gave me an idea from a magazine. Read to learn more. Oneshot.


**A/N**: This is my **first **romance fic, D/G, and please R&R...yes, I know its a cliche of sorts...The whole passionate kissing and whatnot, but just go with the flow please.

**Disclaimer: **Yesh, yesh, all JK Rowling's...

_Enjoy_

* * *

Yes, she knew who she was passionately kissing. But in this room and with this game, identities were lost to another world, and flesh made contact. She sighed as Draco continued to explore her mouth. He was by far, the best kisser she knew. There was a little something extra that happened. Ginny just hadn't figured it out yet. She detatched her lips from his and paused to catch a breath. There forheads were touching, and both were breathing heavily. She looked into his gray eyes, and saw that they were darkened with lust. Ginny mentally smiled to herself. She tightened her arms around his neck, and moved towards his lips once more. Their mouths came crashing with force. Her lips parted as he ran his fingers up and down her arms, sending shivers up her spine. They explored each other's mouths, and Draco's hands came away from her arms and pulled her waist towards him. He kissed her cheek, her eyelids, and her nose. He began to gently suck on a sensitive part on her neck, causing Ginny to tilt her head back, exposing more of her neck to him. His hand came to linger upon her breast, and she sighed into his mouth. Draco pulled away from her mouth, and squeezed her breast. She looked at him, urging him on with her eyes, and he complied. When the both pulled back from each other, still holding on, it was as if they were in a dreamlike stance. Their mouths came together once more, and Ginny began to unbutton his shirt, sliding her hands onto his chest. He grunted as she roamed around. Then her hands stopped, and the continued with their tonsel hockey. Draco, in turn, began to undo the buttons of Ginny's blouse. His fingers trailed up and down her belly, then kissed her between her breasts. 

As Ginny began to remove the belt on Draco's trousers, a beam of light had shot into the room. They both turned around, and were shocked. There standing there, was Professor Snape, looking none to happy. His greasy hair hung about his head and his black robes were ruffled.

"Out."

Draco and Ginny hurredly put their shirts back on, and tried to gain composure, it was however, a lost cause.

"What gives you the right to think that such behavior in Hogwarts will be tolerated? I am astounded, Draco, that you have gone so low as to...fool around with young Weasley here. Both of you will recieve detentions, and Professor McGonagall and your parents will be notified."

Ginny stared at Snape in horror. _Contact our parents?_ Oh, he couldn't! If the rest of the Weasley clan found out about this...well, then she'd have hell to pay.

"Sir, is it absolutely necessary to contact our parents"

"Miss Weasley I will not even begin to say how out of line you are. You have just been caught committing this...this, completely unappropriate deed, and you dare to question me"

"Sir, I agree with Ginny, I don't think you should conta--"

"Severus, is this the place? Ooo...its marvelous, you naughty boy!"

Everyone turned to look at the speaker. There she was, in all her wrinkly glory, Professor Minerva McGonagall with robes undone, face flushed, and an excited expression. She noticed Draco and Ginny, and began to gape like a fish out of water.

Draco looked at Ginny and smirked. "Well, we'll just be leaving you two alone to your...business," he said loudly. Ginny, trying not to laugh, followed him.

"Minerva, we must be extremely careful from now on. I was just lecturing these students on their improper behavior, and now they think we're doing the same thing"

"Well, Sevvy, we are, aren't we?" Minerva gave Snape a naughty smile and a flirtatious wink.

"Minerva," Snape said, looking down, "please don't get me excited so close to the children...let us go somewhere eles as Draco puts it, for our...business..."

Minerva gave a high, girlish giggle, and the two middle aged folk trotted along trying to find a closet that wasn't too dusty so they wouldn't get their allergies active.

* * *

_Thank you_


End file.
